Invader of the Opera
by TwiliPlushie
Summary: In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. Phantom of the Opera and Invader Zim crossover. My first fic. Kinda AU. ZaGrish and Datrish.
1. Hannibal

Chapter 1

Hannibal

A lady with light purple hair was on the stage practicing for a dress rehearsal in a gold and red dress singing very loudly with a deep accent. She was holding what was made to look like a human head in her hand. On her head, there was a large golden crown with red feathers.

"This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome!" The lady nodded her head, then threw the head at a person in the wings.

Two rows of six girls in similar attire came from the back of the stage, marching and singing. "With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!"

Men march from the side singing the next lines. "The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!"

"Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!"

A man steps forward and begins to sing. "Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp!"

The man who was showing the men around starts to make his way to the stage with the others behind him.  
"Gentlemen, gentlemen..." The conductor instructs from the band pit. The gentlemen are on the stage.

"Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'."

"Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing.'' The conductor tells the man giving the tour.

"Monsieur Reyer,"The man tells the conductor. "Madame Bitters,"He calls to a lady stretching at the ballet bar. "Ladies and gentlemen, Please if I could have your attention, thank you." He addresses everyone. "As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true," The lady in the crown points at a chorus man and says 'Ah ha!' "and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Red Firmin and Monsieur Purple Andre".He presents the other two men to them. Their coat are the same color as their names.

"I'm sure you've read that recent fortune in the junk business,"

"Scrap metal, actually," He corrects him.

"He must be rich," Whispers her friend off on the side.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte Dib de Changy." He gestures to the side of the stage where a handsome young man walks towards them. He had black hair and was wearing a black coat.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire." He tells them all.

"It's Dib, before my father died, you see, Tak, I guess you could say we were like siblings.

He called me Little Gazzie." A dancer with purple, curly hair tells a girl with short purple hair in a quiet tone.

"Gaz, he's so handsome" Her friend told her in a soft, sweet voice, turning towards her.

"Vicomte, Gentlemen, Signora Zita Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now." The old manager shows the new men, gestures to the lady with the gold crown on. She bows and buts her hand for the vicomte to kiss. A small man clears his throat to get there attention. "And Signor Skooge Pangi." Skooge gives a small bow. A few people clap for him.

"An honour, Signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur." He told the gentlemen. He turns around and leaves.

"Thank you, Monsieur Le Vicomte. Once more if you please, signor." The conductor instructs.

"He loves me! Love me, love me, love me." The diva says to her costume and make-up workers.

"He didn't recognize me" Gaz told her friend, Tak as Dib walked past.

"He didn't see you" Tak consulted her friend.

"If you please, monsieur" The ballet teacher, Madame Bitters, beckoned to Red and Purple. "We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur." As they walk by the ballerinas, hard at work practicing there dance.

"I see why, especially that little purple-haired angel." Red says to Madame Bitters, nodding towards Tak.

"My daughter, Tak Bitters."

"And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust." Red said regarding Gaz, dancing with passion in the front row.

"Gaz Daaé, promising talent, Monsieur Red, very promising."

"Daaé, you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?"

"His only child, orphan at 7, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitory."

"An orphan, you say!"

"I think of her as a daughter also." She defended Gaz. "Gentlemen, if you would kindly stand to one side." Madame Bitters warns the two. They move to the side a few steps as a large dance number begins with the whole cast.

"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!"They all sing as large, fake elephants enter the stage, with Zita singing the loudest. A big rip was heard as she made her was, backwards, towards the elephants.

"And not on my dress, why?" She yells at the cast member who stepped on her gold dress.

"The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!" The finale ends with the dancers doing kicks, and Skooge and Zita on an elephant. But neither could even get on.

"Ah Daae, all that they want is your dancing." She yells at everyone. "Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala. He's excited by dancing girls as your new managers, because I will not be singing

Goodbye, everyone!'' She yells at Red and Purple. "Now it's finished, get my doggie, bring my doggie. Bye bye!" She yells at her helpers.

"What do we do?" Red asks the old manager.

"Grovel, grovel, grovel." He motions towards La Zita.

"Right" Purple said quickly following La Zita.

"See you later, because I'm going out

It is finished!" La Zita yells behind her.

"Principessa. Bella diva" Purple calls to her.

"Si si"

"Goddess of song!" "Red adds.

"Mosieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act Three of "Hannibal"? Perhaps if Signora..." Purple suggests.

"Yes, yes, yes. Ma no! Because I have not my costume for act three because somebody not finish it!

And I hate my hat!" La Zita started to break down crying.

"I wonder, Signora, as a personal favour, if you would oblige us with a private rendition.Unless, of course, M. Reyer objects..." They look at an unhappy M. Reyer.

"No. Aspetta, aspetta. If my managers command...M. Reyer?" La Zita askes, happy again.

"If my diva commands."

"Yes, I do. Everybody be quiet!" The diva commanded.

"Monsieur Lefevre, why exactly are you retiring?" Purple quickly asked the old manager.

"My house" He replied

"I see" said Purple, nodding.

"You as well!" She points to two people talking off stage.

"Signora?" M. Reyer asks for his stand, ready to conduct.

"Maestro."

The maids cleaning the seats put in ear pugs.

**THINK OF ME**

**  
**"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye" She sings very strong, and slightly off key. A few cringe as she holds the note. "Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try" A shadow moves from above the stage starts to untie a rope. "When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free-" La Zita screams as a backdrop fall right on top of her, pinning her down. Many rush to help her.

"He's here, The Phantom of the Opera!" Tak says, startled.

"Signora! Are you all right? Lard Nar! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?" He calls to a stage hand, who was pulling up the backdrop.

"Please monsieur don't look at me. As God's my witness, I was not at my post. Please monsieur, there's no one there and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!" He laughs as he walks away. Some of the dancers exchange glances. Md. Bitters, behind set, watches a letter fall from up above. She bends over and picks it up with a grim face when she sees the seal.

"Signora, these things do happen!" Purple tried to comfort the stunned prima donna.

"For the past three years, these things do happen and did you stop them from happening? No!  
And you two, you're as bad as him. These things do happen! Until you stop these things happening,  
this thing does not happen!" She points to herself and struts away. " Ubaldo! Andiamo! Bring my doggie and my boxy." La Zita yells for her things. Skooge walks up.

"Amateurs!" Skooge says before following La Zita out.

"Now you see. Byebye I'm leaving!" She hollers as she makes her exit.

"Gentlemen, Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia." M. Reyer holds his head in his hand as the older manager follows La Zita out the door.

"Signora Guidicelli, she will be coming back, won't she?" Purple asks M. Reyer. He just shrugs.

"You think so, monsieur? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." Madame Bitters shows up from behind and opens a letter with a red skull seal.

"Oh God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!" Red said as he rolled his eyes.

"He welcomes you to his opera house-"

"_His_ opera house?" He interrupts.

"And commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use," She points to the box to the left of the stage with her cane. "and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His_salary_?!" Red grabs the letter from her.

"Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month." She said calmly, flipping her long, dark braid behind her back.

"_Twenty thousand francs_!" He looks over the note.

"Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte as your patron." She says, a little smug, leaning on her cane.

"Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala but obviously we shall now have to cancel, as it appears that we have lost our star!" Red says, ripping up the note.

"There should be an understudy!" Purple points out.

"_Understudy_? There is no understudy for La Zita!'' Monsieur Reyer said, bewildered.

"A full house, Purple, we shall have to refund a full house." He said worried to his good friend.


	2. Think of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, which belongs to Vasquez. Phantom's story belongs to Leroux, songs go to Webber.

Chapter 2

Think of Me

Md. Bitters bring Gaz over to the men. "Gaz Daaé could sing it, sir."

"What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly." Red shakes his head and looks away.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." She persists.

"Who?" Red inquires.

"I don't know his name, monsieur," Gaz said quietly.

"Let her sing for you monsieur. She has been well taught,"

"Alright, come on, don't be shy, and come on." Purple beckons her to center stage.

"Just, just...From the beginning of the aria, mademoiselle" Monsieur Reyer suggests.

"Purple, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Red says to his friend.

"She's very pretty." Purple comforts Red. The piano softly plays the first few notes

**THINK OF ME**

**  
**"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye  
remember me," Gaz sings softly. The rest of the cast started to come back on stage, staring, wide-eyed. "Once in a while please promise me you'll try," Gaz looks over towards Md. Bitters and Tak, who was standing by he mother. Madame Bitters gestures to downstage. Gaz looks back to the front, then walks forward, singing louder. "When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me..."

Her costume turns into a beautiful white gown and the chairs are filled with people on their best clothes. Lard Nar looks at her from above, with other stagehands. "We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea but if you can still remember stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been..." Madame Bitters and Tak watch offstage. Md. Bitters fixes Tak's purple hair. "Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind" Md. Bitters turns away threw a small crowd of cast members who were watching. "Recall those days. Look back on all those times. Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you..."

Two floors down, a masked figure was walking, and stops when he hears her sing.

The audience claps for her. "Can it be? Can it be Gazlene?" Dib wonders. "Bravo!" He shouts as he stands and walks away. "Long ago, it seems so long ago."

A Md. Bitters watches as he leaves Box Five. "How young and innocent we were.  
She may not remember me, but I remember her..." He makes his way to his carriage.

"Flowers fade the fruits of summer fade. They have their season, so do we.   
But please promise me that sometimes, you will think of" She hold this note and changes her pitch then sings loudly, "me!"

The audience stands up, claps and throws flowers to her. Gaz smiles.

"Brava!" Red shouts from Purple and his box.

"Ma musica, splendida!" Purple adds while clapping for a bowing Gaz.

"Well done," M. Reyer mouths to her.

She looks over to her friend, Tak, who is smiling and clapping for her.

A member of the crowd runs to a car, sitting in front of the opera house. La Zita is sitting inside with Skooge. The lady shrugs and La Zita faints onto Skooge who is sitting next to her.

Author's notes:

Um…Hi. This is my first fic, so be nice. The prologue I never typed, so sorry about that. If something doesn't make sense please tell me. I know people have done this crossover before, but I haven't found a Fic, so this is it.


	3. Angel of Music

Disclaimer: I still am not owning anything.

Chapter 3

Angel of Music

Gaz sat in the opera's chapel, still in her white dress, and lit a candle for her father.

**ANGEL OF MUSIC**

**  
**"Brava, Brava, bravissimma..." An unseen voice sang to Gaz that echoed through the small room.

"Gazlene...Gazlene..." Tak called to her as she walked down the pathway to the chapel.

"Gazlene..." The voice echoed.

Tak walked in and sat next to Gaz on the floor. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is your great tutor?"

"Tak, when your mother brought me here to live, whenever I come down here alone to light a candle for my father, a voice from above, and in my dreams, was always there.

You see, when my father lay dying, he told me I will be protected by an angel. An angel of music."

"Gaz, do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father tutored you?" Tak said as she put her hands on her lap.

"Who else, Tak?" Gaz whispered. Then she began to sing, "Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He, the unseen genius." She looked around the room.

"Gaz, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Gaz, you are talking in riddles and it's not like you." Tak took her friend's hands and led her to a hallway.

"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!" Gaz called in the empty hall.

"Who is this angel? This..."

"Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel..." They both sang.

"He's with me, even now," Gaz stopped and whispered.

"Your hands are cold," Tak told her.

"All around me," Gaz continued.

"Your face, Gaz, its white," Tak touched her face.

"It frightens me."

"Don't be frightened." Tak led her to her dressing room as Lard Nar watched from the rafters. He shook his head at their nonsense and took a swig from his bottle.

Author's notes:

…Sorry. I forgot this Chapter. Had to go back and add this one in. Thank you to those who reviewed!


	4. Little Gazzie

Disclaimer: I believe the characters belong to Vasquez. The story to Leroux. Music to Webber (who are all geniuses)

Chapter 3

Little Gazzie

"No, no." Md. Bitters ordered fans away for Gaz's dressing room which was filled with flowers from her admirers. "You did very well, my dear. He's pleased with you." She held up a long red rose with a black ribbon tied around it.

In the hallway, lots of people were crowded in talking about the show. "Vicomte, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Daaé," Red said as soon as he saw Dib. 

"Perhaps we could present her to you, dear Vicomte." Purple suggested.

"Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind, this is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied." Dib took the flowers Purple was holding. "Thank you."

"It would appear they have met before." The looked at each other and Purple nodded.

-

Dib entered Gaz's dressing room and but the flowers on a table by the door. Gaz was sitting at a vanity. "Little Gazzie, let her mind wander. Little Gazzie thought… Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins or shoes...?"

"Dib!" Gaz gasped.

"Or of riddles or frocks...?" He continued.

"Those picnics in the attic" She said.

"Or of chocolates?" He walked towards her.

"Father playing the violin,"

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North" He finished.

"No, what I love best, Gazzie said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head

"The Angel of Music sings song in my head!" They sang together.

"You sang like an angel tonight." He told her as they hugged.

"Father said, "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you".  
Well, father is dead, Dib, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." She told him.

"Oh, no doubt of it. And now, we'll go to supper!" He said sarcastically.

"No, Dib, the Angel of music is very strict." She said seriously.

"Well, I shan't keep you up late!" He said, joking.

"Dib, no!" She called to Dib, who was at the door now.

"You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, Little Gazzie." He left out the door.

"No, Dib, wait!" She called again, but it was useless. He was already gone. She sighed. 'He always was a little hard-headed' she thought to herself. She got up to change.

Outside the dressing room, as Dib left, a cloved hand took a gold key and locked the door. A silent Md. Bitters watched the figure disappear. She turned away.

Author's notes:

Yeah, I don't know what to do with Gaz and Dib. I want it to be like they're brother and sister. If some thing doesn't sound right, please tell me. Reviews are great. Thank you! Merry Merry!

(P.S. Zim is in the next chapter! Yay!)


	5. The Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but a DVD, and a CD of Phantom of the Opera. And an Invader Zim shirt.

Chapter 4

The Mirror

Gaz finished tying her thin robe over her undergarments. She looked up as a cold breeze flew in an unlit all the candles of the empty Opera Populare. She turns to leave quickly from the dark room.

**THE MIRROR (ANGEL OF MUSIC)**

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young vicomte, sharing in my triumph!" A voice sang from the walls. It echoed around her. She stopped at the door.

"Angel! I hear you! Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master!" She sang back to the voice that had been haunting her for so long.

"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!" She turned to look at the full length mirror opposite her. A masked figure was outlined in the mirror.

"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel..." She sang in her head as she walked toward the mirror, staring at the masked face.

"I am your angel of music... Come to me: angel of music..."

Dib came back to get Gaz from her dressing room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He heard a man's voice inside. "Whose voice is that? Who is that in there?" He asked, still trying the knob and listening through the door.

"I am your angel of music..." The being still called to Gaz. She continued toward the mirror in a trance.

"Gaz, Gaz!" Dib pounded the door, but no answer came. The shape held out a hand to her.

"Come to me: angel of music,"

She took his hand.

Author's notes:

Sorry this one is short; Saving some for the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. Again, tell me If I should change something.


	6. The Invader of the Opera

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned invader Zim or Phantom! That would be awesome.

Chapter 5

The Invader of the Opera

Gaz followed the masked figure down a hallway. The walls had golden hands holding candles. The arms would move so they could pass. The man had a candle stick too. His mask was white and covered the area around his eyes. The hair on his head was black; his eyes when he looked back at her were an unnatural purple and pink. His skin was green. His cloves and cloak were dark black, his suit red.

**THE INVADER OF THE OPERA**

**  
**"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find, The Invader of the Opera is there, inside my mind..." Gaz thought as he led her down the gold hallway and turned a corner and onto a spiral staircase that led down to was she thought must be the cellars.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet," The man sang to her as he gazes at her, Gaz looked behind her. A black horse is at the bottom of the staircase. He helps her on to it and her leads the horse down farther. Her purple dress hangs over the side as she rides. "And though you turn from me to glance behind, The Invader of the Opera is there, inside your mind..." He lifts her off and leads her to a black boat on a lake with fog sitting on the water. She sits in front and he stands and rows. He steers the gondola down a corridor in the water.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear..." She sings, her heart beating loudly.

"...It's me they hear" He added.

"Your/ my spirit and my/ your voice in one combined. The Invader of the Opera is there, inside my/ your mind..." They sang together down strange passageways.

"Beware, the Invader of the Opera..." The walls echo. A gate opens and the candles come out of the water.

"He's there, the Invader of the Opera..." She vocalizes.

"Sing, my angel of music..." The Invader softly urges. She continues to sing. "Sing, my angel..." His voice echoed as they enter a cave lit by candles. "Sing for me... Sing... Sing, my angel..." She sang higher as he brought the gondola toward the shore. "Sing for me!" He shouted as she struck a high note that echoed in the cave like room. He stepped of the boat and put his steering stick down, leaning against a wall. Her heart beat loudly in her throat. She sat in the boat, not knowing what to do.

Author's notes:

…I love this song. It seems too short. This was kinda hard to do. It might help to listen to the song while reading this. (this must have been the moment that you've all been waiting for!)

Grogie13, NightTimeStar, Invader Chelsea, geminidragon76:

Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Music of the Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Music of the Night

The green man took his cloak and tossed to the side. "I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne, to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music..." He walks around showing Gaz his lair. She smiles and looks around, still sitting in the boat. "You have come here for one purpose and one alone." He turned away from her and looked over his shoulder to her. He walked a few steps toward her. "Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music, my music..."

**THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT**

**  
**"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses..." He sings around her before helping her out of the gondola and leads her around his abode. "Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender." She looks over her shoulder, but he gently turns her face back to him. They look down at a replica of the opera house's stage with a figure that represents Gaz with paintings and roses around it.

"Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night." He parts from her and climbs a few stairs to where he keeps his organ. "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes." She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. "Let your spirit start to soar!"

She flutters her eyes open and looks at him. "And you'll live as you've never lived before..." He holds a hand out to her. She quickly takes it. He leads her to where the organ is. "Softly, deathly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. "He pulls her in closer to him and looks down at her. She doesn't meet his eyes. "Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night..." He walks behind a row of candles. "Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!" The note echoes in the cave.

"Only then can you belong to me..."

He comes close to her and touches her face and trails them down her arm. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!" He turned her around and trailed his hand across her stomach. His other hand reaches down her side slowly to her hand. She closes her eyes. "Touch me, trust me," She leaned her head back to him. He brought her hand up to his masked face. She turned around. His gloved hands held on to hers. "and savor each sensation! Let the dream begin; let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night..."

She follows him to an area with a curtain around it. He pulls the curtain aside. Gaz looks at him before glancing towards a manikin that resembles her in a wedding gown. She takes one look at it and she faints. The Invader catches her before she could hit the ground. He carefully picks her up and caries her to a large red bed. He sets her on it. "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night..." He gently touches her face. He pulls on a rope that lowers a black curtain around her.

"Gaz…" He whispers in the dark.

Author's notes:

Umm…gaps in between entries might get longer. I only did the first 6 chapters before posting them. So, I guess I have some work to do. I don't like work. Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Magic Lasso I Remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Still.

Chapter 8

Magical lasso /I Remember…

Tak opened the door to Gaz's dressing room. She noticed the mirror is asque. She walks to it and sees a gap. She opens it like a sliding door. It leads to a dark tunnel, nothing like the one Gaz and the Phantom went through. Tak walks a few steps before two rats ran in front of her. She jerked back, but continued down the tunnel. A hand grabbed her shoulder. Tak turned around to face her mother. Md. Bitters took her hand and lead her out of the hall.

**MAGICAL LASSO**

Lard Nar growls with a sheet over his head at a girl in the women's courtiers. The ladies in the room give out a scream. He does it again and gets the same reaction for the girls. "Like yellow parchment is his skin." He threw the sheet off his head as he told his tale of the Invader. Tak walked into the room an goes to her bed. "A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard," Lard Nar points around at the women, then threw a rope around a passer-by. "or he will catch you with his magical lasso!" He makes growling noises at her as leans her head away from him.

Md. Bitters came into the room and tossed the rope away from her and motions the girl to the others. "Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise. Lard Nar, hold your tongue!" She sings before slapping him on the face. The girls in the room gasp. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" She throws the noose over his head and tightens it, but he pulled his hand threw quickly.

**I REMEMBER...**

In the deepest, darkest part of the opera house, a monkey on a barrel organ music box plays a soft sweet song while tapping his cymbals. As the song played, Gaz woke up in a strange. She pulled on the rope that made the curtain go up. She crawled out of the bed a walked to the entry to the room.

"I remember there was mist," She sang as she put her hand to her head. "swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat," She came into the cave like room. "and in the boat there was a man…"

She looked over to the organ and the man was sitting at it and writing something down. He turned to her, turned around when she walked towards him. "Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?"

She came over and held his face. She slowly took the mask off his face. He held still for a moment, before covering his face with his hand and pushed her away and on to the floor. "Damn you! You little prying Pandora!" He yelled at her as she lie on the floor, looking scared. "You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?" He stormed to a mirror and pulled the sheet off of it. "Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper!" He turned back to her and continued to yell at her. "Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you! Curse you!" He knocked a candle sick down and walked away from her, still hiding his face.

Author's notes:

Yup...  Please review! It would make me happy.


	9. Stranger Than You Dreamt It

I don't own.

**Chapter 9**

**STRANGER THAN YOU DREAMT IT**

Gaz got up from the floor into a sitting position and stared at the angry man in the room.

"Stranger than you dreamt it,  
Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me?"

The Invader turned to face her and began to chant this to her while walking next to the lake with a gloved three fingered hand on his face.

"This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell,  
but secretly, yearns for heaven, secretly, secretly"

He looked at the Gaz manikin and muttered "But, Gazlene,"

"Fear can turn to love.  
You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster."

He came back around and sat on the steps leaning to the organ. Gaz looked at him with pity on her eyes and tears on her face.

"This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly, dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly.  
Oh, Gaz."

Without a word, Gaz picked the mask up and handed it to him. With the hand that was not covering his face, he took it and stood up with his back turned and put it on. With his mask on, he looked down at her and said unhappily,

"Come, we must return!  
Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

Author's notes:

Yeah. Sorry about how long that took. My brother's a butt. I'll prolly post more soon. This was way OOC for Gaz.


	10. Notes

**Not owning yet.**

**Chapter 8**

**NOTES**

Monsieur Red came into the opera house. Maids were on the floor washing it. "Mystery after gala night," It says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!" "Mystified," all the papers say, "We are mystified! We suspect foul play!" He sings as he hands his coat and hat to a waiting boy with bright blue eyes and a silver ponytail. He bowed and went to put them away. "Bad news on soprano scene, first La Zita, now Gazlene! Still at least the seats get sold, gossip's worth its weight in gold" He trotted up the front steps and looked at the fine entry room.

"What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! "He climbed more steps then took his gloves off. "To hell with Gluck and Handel have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!"

"Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!" Purple comes from down the hall and up to Red.

"Andre, please don't shout. It's publicity!  
And the take is vast! Free publicity!" Red shushed him.

"But we have no cast!" Purple yelled at him.

"But Andre, have you seen the queue?  
Oh, it seems you've got one too..." Said Red, who noticed a note in Purple's hand. Purple opened it and read out loud:

"My Tallest, what a charming gala! Gaz was in a word, "sublime!"  
We were hardly bereft when Zita left, on that note,  
The diva's a disaster must you cast her when she see she's past her prime"

Red took his own note out and read:

"My Tallest, just a quick reminder, my salary has not been paid.  
Send it care of the Irken by return of post, P.T.O.  
No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

"Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!" They both sang.

"These are both signed "I.Z."

"Who the hell is he?"

"Invader Zim!"

"It's nothing sort of shocking!"

"He is mocking our position!"

"In addition he wants money!"

"What a funny apparition"

"... to expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!" They reached a balcony that showed the entry room.

"Where is she?" Dib walked into the room and called to the managers.

"You mean Zita?" Purple asked.

"I mean Miss Daaé, where is she?" Dib said while taking a few steps up the stairs.

"Well, how should we know?" Red called, Purple and he walking towards the stairs.

"I want an answer. I take it that you sent me this note?" Dib trotted up the stairs to where they were.

"What's all this nonsense?" Red said calmly.

"Of course not!" Purple yelled.

"Don't look at us!"

"She's not with you, then?"

"Of course not!"

"We're in the dark"

"Monsieur, don't argue, isn't this the letter you wrote?" Dib pulled a letter out of his black coat pocket.

"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote? Written!" Red corrected himself. Purple took the note and read:

"Do not fear for Miss Gaz. The Demon of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."

"If you didn't write it, who did?"

"Where is he?"

"Ah, welcome back!"

Zita marched into the Opera Populaire followed by her troupe. "Your precious patron" "Where is he?" Skooge by her side sang with her.

"What is it now?" Dib asked.

"I have your letter, a letter which I rather resent!" She climbed up the stairs holding her purple and black striped dress in one hand and a letter in the other.

"And did you send it?" Red asked Dib.

"Of course not!" Dib answered.

"As if he would!"

"You didn't send it?" Zita's troupe sang.

"Of course not!" Dib sang again.

"What's going on?" Red asked but got no answer.

"You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?!" Zita handed Dib the letter.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" He read the letter out loud:

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered,  
Gaz Daaé will be singing on your behalf tonight.  
Be prepared for a great doom should you attempt to take her place."

"Far too many notes for my taste and most of them about this Gaz!  
All we've heard since we came, is Miss Daaé's name..." Red and Purple took Zita's arm and begain to lead her up the stairs.

"Miss Daaé has returned." Md. Bitters said from the bottom of the stairs.

"I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned." Red said after turning.

"Where precisely is she now?" Purple inquired.

"I thought it best that she was alone" She told them, calmly.

"She needed rest." Tak spoke up. She was wearing a pretty purple ballet dress.

"May I see her?" He asked Tak.

"No, monsieur, she will see no one." Before Tak could say anything, her mother told him.

"Will she sing? Will she sing?" Zita and Skooge asked quickly.

"Here, I have a note" Md. Bitters held out a letter.

"Let me see it!" The all rush over.

"Please!" Red said. She handed it to him looking away.

"Filth-Stinks, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature,  
Detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions.."

"...I shall give you one last chance..."

Deep in the catacombs of the theatre, a green man sat at his desk with a replica of the stage on it. In it, there were figurines of people. "Gaz Daaé has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Pigo", you will therefore cast Zita as the Pigboy," He took the head off of a figure looking similar to Zita in a big pink dress and took the head off of a Gaz replica in a striped outfit and placed Zita head on it. "And put Miss Daaé in the role of the Piggess." He put the Gaz head on the pink dressed body. He stroked it's cheek.

"The role of the Pigboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal." He put a letter in an envelope. "I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur..." He poured red wax on the flap. "I remain, Earth-worms, your obedient servant, I.Z."" He put a stamp on it then pulled it away. An imprint of a skull was left.

Author's notes:

This turned out WAY shorter that it was going to be. I had all the way till 'Prima Donna'…it's a lot. Also, I was wondering if I should start my other ZaGr story soon…I have the first three chapters written, but need to be typed. I don't know. Should I wait till I'm done with this, or work on both?

Reviews are wonderful!


	11. La Zita

Disclaimer: Fact. I don't own.

Chapter 11

La Zita

"Gaz!" Zita screamed, filled with rage.

"Whatever next?" Purple asked.

"It's all a ploy to help Gaz!" Zita and Skooge sang together.

"This is insane." Red tried to tell Zita as she stormed past.

"I know who sent this: The Vicomte, her lover!" She looked at Dib who quickly answered, "Indeed? Can you believe this?"

"Signora!" Red called out as he followed her as she stormed down the stairs.

"O traditori!" Zita sang in Spanish.

"This is a joke!" Red told her.

"This changes nothing!" Purple tried.

"O mentitori!" Zita sang in her dressing room while throwing things into her bags. Her posse helped pack.

"Signora!" Red called again.

"You are our star!" Purple sang as she sat in a chair.

"And always will be!" Red added. "Signora!" Zita put her head in her hands dramatically. "The man is mad!" He told her.

"We don't take orders!" Purple sang as Zita hit the arm of the chair.

"Miss Daaé will be playing the Pigboy, the silent role," Red spoke calmly.

"Zita will be playing the lead!" Purple and Red sang together.

"It's useless trying to appease me!" She sang down the back-stage corridors with Skooge echoing. Workers stopped and came to the railing to see her off. "You're only saying this to please me!"

"Who scorn his word, beware to those." Md. Bitters sang quietly as she followed the troupe.

"You have reviled me!" Zita sang loudly. A man in the rafters mooned as she stormed through.

"The angel sees, the angel knows." Md. Bitters sang.

Zita crossed the stage where ballerinas were practicing. She pushed a few to the side. "You have rebuked me!"

"Signora, pardon us." Red and Purple plead.

"You have replaced me!" She turned around, throwing her arm in the air dramatically.

"Please, Signora we beseech you." The managers cried. "Signora, sing for us! Don't be a martyr." The group followed her into the lobby.

"What new surprises lie in store?" Tak, Dib, and Madam Bitters sang as Zita opened the main doors and found a large group of fans and admirers waiting outside. Zita smiled pretty for them as they came to the door with roses.

"Would you please give this to Miss Daaé, Miss Daaé?" A young man asked her. She backed up and closed the door.

Authors Comments:

Um…Yeah. It's been awhile. Sorry bout that. Lots to do. Constitutions to memorize. Etc. One of my favorite songs next. Yay! Has anyone noticed that there aren't any Betty Boop FanFics? That's sad. I'm gonna have to write one soon. About other Fics: Should I start on my other ones, or focus on this one? I don't know. P.S. The more reviews, the faster I'll up-date. Wink wink nudge nudge. Same goes for fanart. Cough cough. Also, the boy that hung up Red's jacket last chapter was Gir. If any one cares.


	12. Prima Donna

Disclaimer: If I owned this It would be amazing. But I don't. So I'm not.

Chapter 12

Prima Donna

"Your public needs you!" Purple told Zita.

"We need you, too!" Red added.

"Would you not rather have your precious little ingénue?" She asked with a scowl.

"Signora, no!" The two men sang together. "The world wants you!" They turned her around. In her dressing room, Red and Purple opened the doors wearing suits corresponding to their names. Behind them was Zita's troupe carrying large arrangements of flowers. "Prima Donna, first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!" Zita's make-up crew was around her handing gifts to the managers to give to Zita.

"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?" Purple asked as her presented a plate with food. Zita sneered.

"Think of how they all adore you!" Sang Red as he put down his old gift and took the next one.

"Prima Donna, enchant us once again!" They both sang as Purple and Red offered Zita boxes full of candy. She signaled them away and put in her earrings.

"Think of your muse" Said Purple quickly.

"And of the queues round the theatre!" Red sang as he showed her a purple arm warmer. She quickly took it from him.

"Can you deny us the triumph in store?" Purple showed her a box with diamond necklace and earrings. Red showed her a black poodle to match her white one. "Sing, prima donna, once more!"

"Gaz spoke of an angel..." Dib sang while thinking in the opera house's chapel.

"Prima donna, your song shall live again." She was standing in front of a mirror getting dressed into a pink dress. Red was tightening the corset. "You took a snub but there's a public who need you!"

"She has heard the voice of the angel of music..." Bitters sang quietly as she picked up a dress backstage.

"Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!" Red took Zita's shoe off as Purple popped the cork off a wine bottle.

"Think of their cry of undying support!" Zita sang as Purple poured the wine into the shoe.

"We get our opera" Purple told Red.

"She gets her limelight!" Red told Purple as he handed Red the shoe.

"Follow where the limelight leads you!" Zita signaled Red to the shoe.

"Leading ladies are a trial!" Purple and Red sang as Red drank the wine from the shoe.

"Prima Donna, your song shall never die!" Zita sang strongly as she and her dogs were carried down the hall by the managers and her workers. "You'll sing again, and to an unending ovation!"

"Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!" Dib walked out of the chapel.

"... Oaths... Lunatic demands are regular occurrences!" The managers mumbled as Zita was still singing.

"Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!" Zita sang.

"Surely there'll be further scenes - worse than this!" The managers told each other.

"...I must see these demands are rejected!" Dib decided.

"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl who's gone and told her patron? Raoul and his sister, sang in their duet! Although he may demur, he must have befriended her! You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact, a perfect opera!" Sang the managers as a bigger pink dress was lowered from above over Zita as people helped her into the over sized costume. Then the helped her put on a huge wig. Bitters and Tak lead Gaz down the hall, Tak and Gaz in costume.

"Prima Donna, the world is at your feet!" Skooge and Red held La Zita's hands as they showed everyone the diva. "A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!" Men waiting outside held roses for her. "Light up that stage with that age-old rapport!" The cast and crew were on stage in costume singing. "Sing, prima Donna," They took a deep breath before they held out "once more!"

Author's notes:

I'm sorry? What can I say? … I'm kinda grounded from the computer right now…Shh. I love this song. I love this movie. I love the T.V. show. I love reviews. Ahem. Sorry sorry sorry. Oh look! Skittles! Hopefully I will up date SOON!


	13. Il Muto

IL MUTO/POOR FOOL, HE MAKES ME LAUGH

Disclaimer: I don't own close to none of this. Big shock there.

**Invader of the Opera**

**Chapter 13**

**IL PIGO**

Red and Purple were above in a box talking as Dib took his planned seat in box five. The orchestra played the opening song. The curtain opens on three singers with pig noses, ears and tails wearing pastel clothes. Then Tak ran on stage with a similar pig ensemble in a pastel maid outfit.

The lady in a light purple known as Sara sang first, "They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!"

The man in blue sang, "His Lordship sure would die of shock!"

Backstage, La Zita's worker put her voice spray in to its box. As she was turned away, a hand in black gloves switched the bottle with an identical one. "His Lordship is a laughing-stock!" sang the other man in yellow.

"Should he suspect her, God protect her!" Again sang Sara.

"Shame, Shame, Shame!" The three sang together as Tak ran across the stage, "This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame, Shame, Shame!"

Lard Nar was above in the rafters watching that night's opera. On stage, The curtain to a bed opens revealing Gaz in a costume similar to Tak's, only with pants, and Zita in a big pink dress. Both had pig items on. Zita's fan was covering both of their faces and Gaz's hand was on Zita's side. Zita closed the fan and Gaz gasped. Above, Lard Nar saw a figure move out of the corner of his eye.

"Serafimo, your disguise is perfect." Zita sang to Gaz now wearing a skirt like Tak. There was a knock of the bedroom door. "Why, who can this be?"

Tak pretended to open the door. Skooge came on stage and sang his line, "Gentle wife, admit your loving husband." Skooge then exaggerated that he tapped Tak's rear and Tak pretended to gasp. The audience clapped and laughed.

In his box, Purple leaned over to Red and said, "That's exactly something the public loves."

"My love, I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid." Skooge touched Gaz's rear then turned to the audience and said, "Though I'd gladly take the maid with me."

Zita unfolded her fluffy fan and told the crowd, "The old fool's leaving!" There was a small plaudits and Skooge left out the door. As soon as he was gone, the pink Countess sang, "Serafimo, Away with this pretense!" Gaz threw off the skirt as the choristers play gasped. "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!" Zita held up her fan and pretended to kiss Gaz behind it. Behind the fan, Zita gave Gaz a look of pure disgust. When she put her fan down and pulled away, she put on her smile again. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Time I tried to get a better, better half!" The Invader came into a musty room and peered down out a window to the stage as Zita sang.

"Poor fool, he doesn't know! If he knew the truth he'd never ever go!" The Chorus and Zita sang as the Invader opened a door that opened to the high ceiling near the chandelier.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" echoed his voice in the auditorium. Random gasps were heard as everyone looked for where the voice came from.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera" Tak whispered, almost breathless.

"It's him!" Gaz muttered.

Zita pointed her closed fan at her and yelled, "Your part is silent, little toad!" She turned to the audience and lightly giggled as she went off-stage.

"A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad!" The Invader said quietly.

Off-stage Zita's assistant tried to spray La Zita throat, and she sounded a few notes. When her voice was deemed suitable, she walked back onto the stage and began again, "Serafimo! Away with this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my... Croak!" Zita made a noise that sounded like a frog. The audience burst into laughter. She tried again, "Poor fool, he makes me laugh! ..Croak! Croak!" As she tried to sing, she could only croak, so she screamed and ran off and the curtains closed. 

Red and Purple ran the to stage and stood in front of the draw curtain and Red talked to the murmuring crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes time, until then, we will crave your indulgence for a few moments when the role of the Countess" Purple reached into the middle of the velvet curtains and grasped Gaz's arm and pulled her out. "will be played by Miss Daaé." The crowd cheered.

Author's notes:

…Sorry for it being so short and for taking so long. After you've seen everything there is to see about Zim, he kinda loses his polish. But, I WILL continue this no matter what. I still love Zim and Phantom…Just not as much as I once did. Maybe I'll get into them again soon. Read and review (Even though I barely do.) Someone once said don't read and relax. Anyway, Thanks for reading this.


	14. Act Three

ACT THREE

ACT THREE

Disclaimer: Hiya. I don't own the material used.

**Invader of the Opera**

**Chapter 14**

**Act Three**

Red pushed Gaz behind the curtain for her to go to her dressing room. On the stage, Purple announced, "Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera." He looked at a shocked conductor and whispered franticly "The- the- the- uh ballet. The Ballet. Please?"

The Conductor started flipping pages and asking for page numbers. The man in the yellow spun on stage and pretended to dance as the crowd laughed. Monsieur Reyer mouthed to him 'You're fired,' Dib, still in Box five, smiled to himself. The curtains open as ballerinas, actors, and stagehand rushed to find their spots.

Md Bitters helped Gaz get ready in the dressing room.

Lard Nar was standing above the stage checking for the Invader as the Invader silently watched him.

Gaz held up a single red rose with a black ribbon.

Lard Nar could feel a presence behind him. He began to sweat and turned around and found no one there. Feeling relived, he faced the other way and cam to face with a white mask. Startled, he ran the other way. The Invader chased, mirroring Lard Nar's movements. The crowd below enjoyed the show as the dancers danced. Suddenly the Invader climbed a rope and rose to the level where the stagehand was. Lard Nar, trying to run, tripped. The Invader came up behind and pulled out a lasso. Lard Nar felt a rope around his neck and struggled to get free. As he turned him over, the Invader smiled.

The Ballerinas spin in their finale as suddenly a man hung for a moment twitching before falling on the floor. The dancers backed a away and screamed. Above, a masked man smiled at their fear.

Dib ran to find Gaz in a sea of people. He found her wearing a black cloak at the bottom of a spiral staircase. "Are you all right?" He asked her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Dib, we're not safe here." She took his hand and brought him up the stairs.

Red stood up in his box. "Ladies and gentlemen, please!" He ushered, "Remain in your seats! Do not panic! It's simply an accident. An accident!"

Author's notes:

Sorry. I'll get the next one soon? I hope. I need to figure out the next parts. They're kinda important. I also couldn't figure out a title for this. Do you like it? But! My Dad got tickets to see Phantom of the Opera. Live!! Yes! I can't wait! Hopefully, that will make me motivated to write. hearts to Grogie13! What a lovely poem.


	15. Why Have You Brought Me Here

RAOUL:

Disclaimer: Yeah. I think by now you understand.

**Invader of the Opera**

**Chapter 15**

**Why Have You Brought Me Here?**

"Why have you brought me here?" Dib sang as he followed Gaz up the wooden staircase.

Gaz sang "We can't go back there!"

"We must return!" Dib urged her.

Gaz looked at him, "He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!"

"Gaz, don't say that," They reached the next floor.

"Those eyes that burn," added Gaz.

"Don't even think it," warned Dib as he hurried after her.

"And he has to kill a thousand men." She looked behind her at him.

"Forget this waking nightmare,"

"The Invader of the Opera will kill and kill again." She quickly turned a corner and climbed another flight of stairs.

Dib scaled the steps after her. "This Alien is a fable. Believe me, there is no Invader of the Opera!"

"My God, who is this man?" Both of them sang as they reached the next level.

"Who hunts to kill?" Gaz weaved her way through the stage equipment.

"This mask of death," Dib echoed.

"I can't escape from him,"

"Whose is this voice you hear?"

"I never will!" Gaz sad sadly.

"With every breath,"

"And in this labyrinth where night is blind, The Invader of the Opera is here. Inside my mind" The sang together while they journeyed up an iron spiral staircase.

Gaz let Dib threw a door out onto the roof. He turned to and sang as the carefully closed the door. "There is no Invader of the Opera!"

"Dib, I've been there," She stepped down a few stairs to where he was. "to his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness…" Gaz gripped the rose she was holding.  
"Dib, I've seen him." She walked closer to him. "Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face?" Gaz stared into space as her paled from the thought. "So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness, darkness,"

"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound" She walked past him and sang wistfully, "In that night, there was music in my mind and through music," Dib looked at worriedly "my soul began to soar. And I heard as I've never heard before!"

Dib walked over to her singing, "What you heard was a dream, and nothing more!"

Before her reached her she started again and continued walking. "Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world, those pleading eyes that both threatened and adored"

Behind one of the many statues of moose, the Invader hid from sight.

"Gaz... Gaz... "Dib walked to her.

"Gaz..."

Author's Notes:

Wow. Two in a day. Neat. Um…I got the next chapter's song ready. Wink wink. Surprise twist! Yay!


	16. All I Ask of You

All I ask of You Test for ioto

**Invader of the Opera**

**Chapter 16 **

**All that I ask of You**

Dib came up behind her and lead her closer to the door. Gaz dropped a red rose with a black ribbon, "No more talk of daylight, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - My words will warm and calm you." He sang to her. "Let me be your freedom, Let darkness dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you..."

Gaz answered, "Say you'll be here every waking moment, turn my head with talk of wintertime. How do I know you'll be here, for now and always? Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you..."

Dib grabbed her shoulders, "Let me be your shelter, don't run to the light. You're safe. No one will find you. Your fears are far behind you"

Gaz walked past Dib,"All I want is freedom, a world with no more light." She looked back at him,"And you'll be beside me, To help me and to hide me."

Dib hugged her as the door opened and Tak came out into the light snow.

Dib smiled and let go of Gaz to put his arm around Tak. "Gaz, I am going to marry Tak." Dib smiled at his fiancée.

Gaz smiled at heading towards the open door. Tak and Gaz watched her then turned to each other and Dib sang, "say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime Let me lead you from your solitude Say you need me with you here, beside you Anywhere you go, let me go too, Tak, that's all I ask of you..."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime Say the word and I will follow you" Tak sang in her soft voice.

They joined together "Share each day with me, each night, each morning"

"Say you love me..." Tak asked.

Dib held her shoulders, "You know I do..."

"Love me, that's all I ask of you" They kissed as Gaz watched silently.

When they parted, Gaz sang, "Anywhere you go let me go too" She went to them. 

"Love me, that's all I ask of you..." They sang together.

Author's notes:

Wow. THREE in a day! I'm on a roll. I hope no one hates me after this. I had to get the Gaz/Dib romance out so I brought Tak in. But how will it end? You'll just have to find out! So will I.

I hope this wasn't too bad and fluffy…

Grogie13, you're inspirational! Thanks!


	17. You Will Curse the Day

Invader of the Opera

**Invader of the Opera**

**Chapter 17**

**You Will Curse the Day**

Gaz heard someone call her name form inside the opera house. "I must go! They'll wonder where I am! Come with us, Dib!" She asked him.

"I love you!" Dib told Tak before he kissed her and let her go inside.

Gaz sang to Dib, "Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!"

Dib smiled at her. "And soon, you'll be beside me..." He went through the door.

"You'll guard me and you'll guide me..." Gaz sang from the doorframe to him as he walked down the stairs. She looked out into the light snow. She had a strange feeling some was watching her. She knew she was in trouble. She quickly went inside and locked the door.

Zim knelt down and pulled the rose from the snow where Gaz dropped it. "I gave you my music, made your song take wing, and now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me He was bound to find you when he heard you sing...Gaz..." He held the rose to his face, his heart about to burst.

He heard echoes of Gaz and Dib singing, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning..." Breathing hard, he crumpled the flower and dropped the stem.

Zim ran to a statue and climbed on to its back and yelled, "You will curse the day you did not do all that the Invader asked of you!"

Author's notes:

Can you say Ow ow? Four quick updates. I'm so proud! Yay me! This is like my…what, third favorite part? I don't know. I feel like I'm taking a few liberties. Giving people thoughts and what not. Should I feel like that? Oh. Boy. Next Chapter will be hard to write. I'll prolly shorten it a ton. Sorry! …I also felt like I couldn't get the drama from the real deal. Oh. Well. You know how it's supposed to be. P.S. Review and maybe one day, you will find your own Phantom!


	18. Masquerade

Invader of the Opera

**Invader of the Opera**

**Chapter 17**

**Masquerade**

Fireworks lit the sky red and yellow. Below the streets of Paris were busy as people entered the Opera Populare for the 'Bal Masque'

"M'sieur Red!" Purple called excitedly the friend meet with they're wives outside the door.

"M'sieur Purple!" Red exclaimed. "Dear Purple, what a splendid party!" Purple wore a chicken suit and red wore ram horns.

"The prologue to a bright new year!"

"Quite a night! I'm impressed!"

"Well, one does one's best"

"Here's to us!"

"The toast to all the city,"

"What a pity that our Invader can't be here!" The group of four poised for a photograph.

In the ballroom, people in their best clothes and masks danced and sang, "Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you! Flash of mauve, splash of puce. Fool and king, ghoul and ghost. Green and black, queen and priest. Trace of rouge, face of beast. Faces, take your turn, take a ride. On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race. Eye of gold, thigh of blue. True is false, who is who? Curl of lip, swirl of gown. Ace of hearts, face of clown. Faces, drink it in, drink it up, Till you've drowned in the light in the sound.

"But who can name the face?"

"Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds, Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies, Masquerade! You can fool and friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade! Run and hide but a face will still pursue you!

Zita, Skooge entered the ballroom arm in arm. "What a night!" Zita sang. 

"What a crowd!" Skooge added. 

"Makes you glad, Makes you proud!" Sang Purple as the managers entered from the other end of the large room. 

Red sang from behind Purple. "All the crème de la crème!" 

"Watching us, watching them!" Zita sang again. 

Tak sang quietly "And all our fears are in the past!" 

Purple sang as Tak and Bitters met them on the stairs. "Three months ..." 

"Of delight!" Zita finished for him walking towards the dance floor. 

"Of Elysian peace!" Added Skooge. 

Purple finished, "And we can breathe at last!"

"No more notes! No more ghosts! Here's a health! Here's a toast to a prosperous year! To our friends who are here! And may its splendour never fade! Three months! What a joy! What a change! What a blessed release!" The company sang together. 

Md. Bitters pulled a fan out of her pocket in her black dress, "And what a masquerade!"

Gaz and Dib were in the outskirts of the room behind a column. Gaz held up a skull shaped necklace. Thanking him for it. She gave him half a smile and turned to the dance floor where Tak was talking to her mother. "Think of it! A secret engagement! Look, your future bride!" Gaz pointed to Tak. Then looked back at Dib. "Just think of it!"

"But why is it secret? What have we to hide?" Dib asked her.

Dib took a step towards Tak but Gaz grabbed his arm. "No, Dib. Please don't, they'll see."

"Well then let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime!" He sang. 

Gaz said quietly, "Dib, I'm not sure I should go with you two."

"Gaz, what are you afraid of?"

"Let's not argue..." Gaz led Dib out into the light and dancing.

"Let's not argue..." Dib followed.

Gaz asked, "Please pretend..."

"I can only hope I'll..."

"You will..."

They began to dance with the others. "...understand in time"

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances! Turning heads, Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds, Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!"

Suddenly, the lights went out and everyone turned to the man dressed in red at the top of the grand staircase.

Author's notes:

Hi. Whoot! I saw it on Broadway! Yay! So I hope I'll have this finished by school starting. (Next week) I'm more than half way done. I love this song, but! 1. It was better live. 2. My DVD won't play it. I don't know why.

So, yeah. Oh! I figured out another way this could have been written. I might have to write another Zim and Phantom crossover. Yay? hearts to reviewers!


	19. Why So Silent

**Invader of the Opera**

**Chapter 19**

**Why So Silent?**

Gaz immediately knew who the man was. He was wearing a red suit and white mask, but the greenish tint to his skin was still noticeable. He slowly moved down the staircase, step-by-step.

"Why so silent, good monsieurs?" the invader sang to the partygoers. "Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera!" He lifted a black folder with golden writing on it. "Here I bring the finished score, Mortos Triumphant!" He threw the papers down and pulled out a sword with a skull handle.

He stared again saying, "Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts." Dib patted Gaz on the shoulder and left her side. Gaz didn't respond but instead stared in wonder at the ghost.

The strange man pointed the sword's point at Zita "Zita must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage" With his blade, he knocked Zita's hat off her head. Skooge, trying to defend her, steps in front. The invader points the sword at him. "Our Mortos must lose some weight, it's not healthy in a man of Skooge's age."  
Turning to the frightened Red and Purple, he says, "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts."

He turned his head to Gaz and slowly put his sword away as he sings, "As for our star, Miss Gaz Daaé..." Gaz tried to stare into his eyes, but he broke eye contact by pacing the platform in the stairwell. "No doubt she'll do her best. It's true her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel she has much still to learn, If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher..." He finally returned Gaz's gaze and they locked eyes. He begins to breathe deeply as she walks closer to him. He lifts up a hand to her, but instead, grabs her skull necklace and tears it from her neck. "Your chains are still mine! You will stay with me!" He was about to grab her around the waist, but was stopped by Dib pushing Gaz out of the way. Zim, backed away and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"Gaz, Are you okay?" Dib asked and he helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why did you do that? I can handle myself!" Gaz scolded him.

Not wanting to make a scene, Dib took her hand and led her out of the room, feeling eyes follow them. "Gaz, I think you should leave Paris with Tak and me. It's too dangerous for you here."

Gaz clenched her fists. "Why? Because you fear something you don't understand?" She turned away for him and faced a mirror hanging on a nearby wall and sang to her refection,

"Dib, I've seen him. And this time it was the real him.  
The one that he hides deep down, Hidden away,  
It was beautifully sweet, in that darkness, darkness."

She looked at his concerned refection. "His voice fills my spirit with its strange, sweet sounds

This night, there is music in my mind  
And through music, my soul will start to soar.  
I heard as I've never heard before!"

Dib approached her and told her, "That man is a monster, and nothing more."

"Please Dib. At least try to understand!" She turned her back to him and ran to her bedroom. He was about to follow her, but Tak called his name from the doorway. Dib looked at her as she strode to him.

"Dib, I thought she was excited about the news." She asked.

"She was. I'm not sure what happened. I think we should leave as soon as possible. This isn't a good place for her."

Tak smiled. "We should talk to my mother. She owns a small cottage a couple towns way that she rents out to people. We could raise a family there."

"Let's go ask now."

Author's notes:

I'm SO sorry. I waited a long time but, when I was going to type this, my computer got a virus and deleted everything. So there. I hope you don't hate me?

(P.S. If you want me to start working on the next chapter, review. If I'm not updating fast enough, its prolly because I forgot, so message me to get my butt back on track.)

I added stuff. I hope it's not bad. I'll have to go back and change things so I can make the ending the way I want, but not tonight. I should be studying for finals… but it's too late. I'm going to bed. Goodnight.


	20. Madame Bitters

**Invader of the Opera**

**Chapter 20**

**Madame Bitters**

"Please, Tak, I know no more than anyone else." Dib and Tak were following Md. Bitters through the opera house's corridors in hope that she' would tell them the story behind the opera ghost.

Tak grabbed her mother's shoulder. "That's not true." She said.

"Please, Madame Bitters, for all our sakes..." Dib said as Bitters reached the door to her room.

"Very well." She said, ushering them into her small room. She took a seat on her bed and Tak and dib sat on her loveseat. "It was years ago," She started slowly. "There was a travelling fair in the city. Gypsies. I was very young, studying to be a ballerina. One of many living in the dormitory of the opera house." Tak nodded. She knew this much. Dib gestured for her to continue.

Bitters looked off into space. "He was there. They had him in a cage. Called him an alien and made him expose his skin for money. It was horrific. At night, when he thought he was alone, he strangled the old man keeping him. He didn't know I was watching. I hate to say this, but I helped him escape that night. I brought him here." She looked at Dib.

"I have hidden him from the world and its cruelty. He has known nothing else of life since then except this opera house. It was his playground and now his artistic domain. He's a genius; he's an architect and designer. He's a composer and a magician. A genius."

Dib sighed and gave Tak a glance. She looked surprised by what her mother just told her. Dib placed his hand over her and turned to Md. Bitters. "But clearly genius has turned to madness,"

Author's notes:

Hey, guys, how's it going? I told you I would finish this story and by golly, I am. I think I started this story in middle school and I am now a senior. I really sorry for not updating in…years….This chapter is so short. Ah, I'm a horrible person.


End file.
